


L'oiseau qui ne chantait que le soir

by Aelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coping, Explicit Language, M/M, Prison, Romance, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelly/pseuds/Aelly
Summary: 8 ans après la Guerre, une nouvelle directive émane du Ministère pour désengorger Azkaban : libérer les ex Mangemorts les moins dangereux et les plus jeunes. Beaucoup se donnent la mort, perdus dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent plus. Blaise ne compte pas laisser son ami Drago suivre le même chemin ... il va devoir demander de l'aide et pas à n'importe qui. Les Gryffondors aux grand cœur doivent l'aider ! Mais chez le Trio d'or tout n'est pas rose. Harry ne se remet pas des horreurs de la guerre, mais peut-être que lui et Drago pourront s'entraider ? (peut-être ...)





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue à toi, cher.e lecteur.rice ! 
> 
> J'espère que cette fanfiction te plaira, je m'excuse en avance pour la mauvaise qualité éventuelle de ces chapitres mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit. Alors attrape ton Nimbus 2000 et tes pop corn, ça commence ! 
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée ! Harry et ses amis sont la propriété intellectuelle de madame Rowling.

Radius Klint avait 25 ans. Les jours se ressemblaient tous dans le dédale de couloirs sombres, et plus encore lorsque vous étiez face au mur gris et humide. Radius avait depuis longtemps appris à connaitre chaque fissure, chaque ligne, chaque arête de chaque pierre. Il savait qu’au fond, près de la planche couchette/table, il y avait une pierre plus pâle que les autres, que le mur en face des grilles était recouvert de mousse à certains endroits. Il connaissait l’exact encart entre chaque barreau à la meurtrière qui lui servait de fenêtre, bien qu’il n’ait plus osé regarder dehors depuis bien longtemps. Radius Klint connaissait tout de sa geôle. Il en avait fait le tour tellement de fois qu’il en avait perdu le compte. Il se souvenait avoir compté au début : les minutes, les heures, les journées, les semaines, les mois … il avait arrêté avant d’arriver aux années. Tellement plus simple d’oublier, d’effacer de son esprit qu’il n’était qu’un visage sale, qu’un corps amaigri parmi tant d’autres.  
Plus simple aussi de faire la sourde oreille aux insultes, aux quolibets, aux regards mesquins des gardes. Il s’était défendu au début, mais cela avait vite cessé. Radius Klint avait 25 ans et était prisonnier à Azkaban depuis longtemps … si longtemps.

  
Ce matin là, quelqu’un avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule. Pourtant la promenade hebdomadaire avait lieu l’après-midi. Deux gardes l’avaient tiré en dehors et l’avaient traîné jusqu’à un autre couloir. Celui là était beaucoup moins sombre, les ouvertures étaient plus grandes et possédaient des vitres. La pierre était sèche, moins friables sous ses pieds nus. On l’avait fait entrer dans une pièce, fermée par une vraie porte. Il n’en avait plus franchi depuis son entrée à Azkaban. On l’avait assis sur une chaise en bois et il avait regardé un homme lui parler.  
Radius Klint n’avait pas pu enregistrer tout le flot de parole qui lui tombait dessus après avoir passé tant de temps dans le silence. On lui avait tendu un bâton, qu’il avait regardé sans comprendre. Un soupir énervé et puis une main qui force la sienne. Le contact presque oublié d’une baguette dans sa main. Elle est dans sa main droite, alors qu’il croit se souvenir être gaucher. Mais il n’a pas ce réflexe de changer de main. L’homme derrière le grand bureau continue de parler, Radius comprend quelques mots, ou du moins les enregistre : Mangemort mineur, probation, baguette, quelques sorts, utilitaires uniquement, sortir, libre.

  
Son cerveau, endormi par l’atmosphère stérile de la prison, n’assimile pas les informations. Des mains l’empoignent par les bras et il est à nouveau en mouvement. Retourne-t-il vers ses quelques mètres carrés de grisaille ? Non. Ce chemin n’est pas le même qu’à l’arrivée. Ou peut-être que si, mais une autre arrivée. Celle qui s’était déroulée il y a 7 ou 8 ans, il ne sait plus. Il avait crié, clamé que la marque noire sur son bras n’était pas de son fait, qu’il n’avait pas eu le choix.  
  
Enfin les gardes s’arrêtent devant une lourde porte en bois brut. Les gonds sont rouillés et grincent, sans doute faut d’être mis en action. Radius se sent poussé et il trébuche en avant. La porte se referme avec un second grincement sinistre. Le jeune homme regarde le sol, hagard. Il est pieds nus, sur un sol froid et trempé par les embrunts. Il regarde autour de lui … le vide. Il lève les yeux au ciel … le vide. Tout est trop ouvert, trop bleu, trop vert, trop blanc, trop ! Où est le gris rassurant de son espace, de sa tanière ? Sa respiration se fait haletante, paniquée.  
Où aller ? Que faire ? Supplier de rentrer à nouveau ? Il essaye. En vain.  
Radius Klint a 25 ans et il marche droit vers le bord des rochers surplombant la mer. Radius Klint avait 17 ans quand il avait pris la marque, et il en a 25 lorsqu’il saute dans les tumultueuses eaux entourant Azkaban. Radius Klint avait 25 ans.

  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - -- - 

  
Dans son élégant bureau du 4ème étage, aile ouest, du Ministère de la Magie, Blaise Zabini maniait sa plume avec une lenteur soignée. Toute en boiseries luxueuses, à l’exception de la majestueuse cheminée, la pièce accueillait un monumental bureau en acajou, dos à une grande fenêtre. La lumière naturelle donnait une chaleur formelle au bureau, malgré le côté protocolaire du mobilier.

  
Le jeune homme était quelqu’un de méticuleux et fier, on pourrait presque dire qu’il était obsédé par le contrôle, chaque chose avait sa place. Sa pile de parchemins neufs était toujours posée à sa droite, son encrier préféré et sa plume fétiche à sa gauche. Sa plaque dorée clamant sa position était toujours bien en évidence, première chose visible lorsque l’on ouvrait sa porte. Blaise Zabini était fier et n’acceptait aucune contradiction et surtout détestait qu’on l’ignore. Pourtant, il y a avait une exception …

  
L’employé du Ministère posa sa plume après avoir signé d’un geste ample et souple, poussant un soupir désabusé. Il sabla sa lettre, laissant le sable magique s'imprégner de l’encre noire avant de lancer un evanesco. Sa fine écriture régulière recouvrait intégralement le parchemin comme les des notes de musique sur une portée même s’il se doutait qu’il avait perdu son temps. Blaise ouvrit le premier tiroir de son grand bureau d’acajou et en tira une enveloppe crème dans laquelle il glissa son parchemin. Un autre coup de baguette la scella avec son sceau personnel, celui de sa famille. Sur l’enveloppe il écrivit rapidement le nom de son correspondant.   
Heureusement, comme tout personnel du Ministère, il avait un perchoir avec son hibou professionnel dans son bureau. Notre homme à la peau sombre se leva et vint attacher la missive à la patte du messager :

  
“À Azkaban, Hermès. Tu connais le chemin.”

  
Le bel hibou grand duc le fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes, comme pour lui signifier que cette dernière remarque était stupide, puis il prit son envol vers la fenêtre ouverte que Blaise referma derrière lui.

  
Un autre soupir lui échappa et c’est lentement qu’il regagna son fauteuil en cuir de dragon d’un rouge si sombre qu’il semblait noir. La tête basculée contre l’appui-tête, Blaise compta un instant.

  
“317… c’est la 317 ème lettre que j’expédie.” souffla-t-il à voix haute. Mais c’est intérieurement qu’il se fit la réflexion que jamais, pas même une seule fois, il n’avait reçu de réponse de la part de son ami. Jamais. Il en avait envoyé une chaque semaine, chaque semaine depuis 8 ans sans en manquer aucune. L’ancien Serpentard ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait, il savait son ami vivant mais lisait-il seulement son courrier ? Impossible de le savoir.

  
Ses réflexions furent interrompus par un poing contre sa porte. Il se rassit bien droit et effaça de son visage tout signe de tristesse qu’on aurait pu y lire quelques secondes auparavant. “Entrez !”

  
La porte toute aussi impressionnante que son bureau s’ouvrit pour laisser passer son secrétaire/stagiaire. Un jeune gamin tout juste sorti de Poudlard, un Serdaigle qui avait vite compris comment les choses marchaient dans ce service.

  
"Monsieur Zabini, vous avez reçu votre Gazette du Sorcier"

  
"Ah. Oui bien, posez-la sur mon bureau." dit-il tout en tirant une paire de lunettes d’un autre tiroir. Des choses intéressantes à signaler ?

  
Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Avant de poursuivre." Pas dans la Gazette mais le Journal des Sorciers Indépendants rapporte la mise en vente de plusieurs boutiques sur le chemin de Traverse. Trois commerces ont fait faillite le mois dernier dans le même secteur."

"Hum je vois. Merci Hubert, disposez."

  
Le stagiaire se garda bien de préciser qu’il ne s’appelait nullement Hubert et se contenta d’hocher la tête et de disparaître en fermant la porte derrière lui. Blaise posa ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez retroussé et ouvrit la feuille de chou. Quelques accidents de balais, un salon des innovations magiques à Londres le mois suivant, un moldu mordu par une botte ensorcelée en Espagne, et… Blaise se figea. Il connaissait ce nom, ce prénom. Il se souvenait de ce gamin un peu secret, timide et qui vouait une admiration un peu trop enthousiaste à la divination. Radius Klint. 25 ans, comme lui, comme Drago. Prisonnier à Azkaban, comme… comme Drago.

  
Le corps du malheureux prisonnier en probation avait été retrouvé, échoué sur des rochers. Et Blaise savait que ce n’était pas le premier. Il avait sans doute été le seul à suivre ces histoires, à avoir compté combien de prisonniers s’étaient donné la mort à la sortie d’Azkaban.

  
\- 18. Mais certainement pas 19 ! s’écria-t-il en se levant brutalement, abattant ses mains sur son bureau.

  
Il regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient boisés, un cadre avec une splendide peinture d’un paysage de forêt au dessus de la cheminée monumentale. Le sol avec des parqueteries sublimes dignes d’un musée dans les tons oranges et marrons. Le tapis tissé par des fées au vue de la finesse de la chose. Les splendides fauteuils en cuir de dragon, le plus cher pour monsieur Zabini. Sa belle plaque dorée qui criait le luxe “M. Zabini, Directeur Principal de l’Urbanisation Magique, zone A.”. c’était pompeux, il faisait de l’argent et il ne s’en cachait pas, mais cette fois-ci il n’était pas sûr que son argent ou son oeil pour l’aménagement urbain puisse beaucoup l’aider.

  
Blaise sorti une montre à gousset de son veston et donna deux coups brefs de sa baguette contre le cadran. Un calendrier remplaça alors les chiffres habituels. Blaise gronda. "Affiche la libération prévue de Drago."

  
Le mécanisme de sa montre se fit entendre et une date clignota sur le cadran. Blaise jura et rangea le précieux objet. Il lui restait 6 mois pour organiser quelque chose, faire quelque chose et peut-être, s’il était chanceux, pas uniquement pour Drago. Il avait déjà eu de la chance de réussir à connaître cette date, les informations sur Azkaban étaient filtrées au plus haut niveau et peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de connaître les secrets de la prison. Mais Blaise n’était pas un Serpentard pour rien ! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu’à établir un plan avec les bonnes personnes …


	2. Chapitre 2

C’était donc avec son assurance toute Serpentarde que le jeune homme s’était rendu, sans prévenir, au niveau -1 : Administration Pénitentiaire Magique. Blaise avait déjà rencontré le directeur de ce département, un petit homme rabougri et qui avait dû être malmené de département en département tant il était incapable. Pourquoi le gardait-on au Ministère ? Relations sans doute, corruption certainement, ou on l’avait totalement oublié. Ce qui n’était pas impossible.

Blaise traversa les couloirs, sa longue cape tourbillonnant dans son sillage. Ce n’était pas sans rappeler le style d’un certain, feu, professeur de potion. Après tout, quel Serpentard ne s’était jamais entraîné à imiter son directeur de maison ? 

Cette partie du Ministère était plutôt sombre, étant donné sa situation en sous-sol on avait dû installer des lampes artificielles le long du couloir. Aucune lumière naturelle et une vague odeur d’humidité. Oui, il était bien au département pénitencier. Il s’arrêta devant une porte en bois sombre, nettement moins luxueuse que la sienne ! Il frappa du bout des jointures et poussa la porte sans attendre de réponse. Deux pièces reliées entre elles par un cadre de porte … sans porte. Le papier peint avait visiblement pris l’eau et un amas de serpillères humides s’amoncelait dans un coin de la pièce. Une femme d’un certain âge, même si c’était difficile à estimer pour les sorcières, se tenait derrière un premier bureau qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Elle releva sa tête recouverte de cheveux poivre et sel et demanda d’un ton morne.

« Je suppose que vous ne venez pas pour la fuite du plafond ? »

Blaise eu envie de lui donner des baffes, est-ce qu’il avait l’air d’un membre de l’équipe d’entretien ?! Il se redressa de toute sa stature et utilisa son ton le plus condescendant et froid. Tout le monde le prenait pour un affreux salaud aigri et glacial, mais au moins les choses étaient faites.

« Je viens voir le directeur de ce département, annoncez monsieur Zabini. »

En poussant un soupir excédé la sorcière fit pivoter sa chaise, tendit le cou vers la seconde pièce et cria. 

« M’sieur Rodrigus, on vous demande ! » 

Un sorcier maigrichon et l’œil agité de tics nerveux fit irruption dans la pièce. Son costume d’un violet douteux avait l’air d’être bon à servir de chiffon. Une barbe de 3 jours lui couvrait les joues et ses minces cheveux bruns étaient rabattus sur son crâne pour tenter, vainement, de cacher une calvitie bien avancée. 

« Oui, oui, c’est pour quoi ! » 

Le jeune sorcier fit un geste du menton vers le bureau à la pseudo intimité, invitant le directeur à y entrer à nouveau. Ce dernier, l’air un peu surpris et irrité par ce jeune homme se croyant tout permis, y rentra en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dites voir jeune homme ! Je… mais que faites-vous ? »

« Sort de silence, que votre secrétaire ne soit pas dérangée dans son travail par nos … bavardages. » répondit Blaise avec tout le sarcasme qu’il pouvait rassembler. 

Le directeur s’asseya dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sous le menton.   
“Je suis occupé alors si vous pouviez faire vite …”

“Je souhaite savoir ce qui est en place à la sortie des prisonniers d’Azkaban.” déclara l’ancien Serpentard avec aplomb. 

“je… quoi ?” 

L’air ahuri du sorcier énerva passablement Blaise. Comme si ce qu’il disait était si abracadabrantesque que cela !

“Les prisonniers qui sont libérés ces derniers temps…”

“Oui et bien ?” s’impatienta le directeur en jetant un regard nerveux à l’horloge qui occupait une partie du mur à sa droite. 

“Qu’est ce qui est fait pour leur réinsertion dans le monde magique ?” 

“Leur réinsertion ? mais qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire de leur réinsertion ?!” cracha le directeur avec verve. “Des petits Mangemorts de pacotille ! On m’a dit de les libérer, moi j’exécute. Personne ne m’a demandé de les … “réinsérer”. Ils n’avaient qu’à pas être du mauvais côté de l’échiquier !” finit-il avec aplomb. 

Blaise serra les dents. Il serra les poings, puis les desserra. Envoyer un crochet du droit dans le nez de ce misérable n’allait pas arranger ses propres affaires.   
“Et je suppose,” répondit-il d’une voix polaire, ”que vous ne comptez pas remédier à cette situation ?” 

“Effectivement, vous supposez bien. Ces gens ont mérité leur peine, et croyez-moi si j’avais des moyens financiers à allouer je ferai d’abord réparer ce bureau minable !”

“A la hauteur du personnage, je vois.” siffla Blaise en sortant sa baguette. 

Le petit homme nerveux fouilla à toute allure dans sa robe, sans doute à la recherche de sa baguette. 

“Vous ne méritez pas que je vous attaque, espèce d’imbécile.” Blaise agita sa baguette, annulant le sort de silence qu’il avait jeté précédemment. “Vous ne ferez rien donc,” 

“Parfaitement ! Je ne dirige pas une œuvre de charité moi ! Allez donc frapper chez les vieilles dames au grand cœur !” grinça le directeur qui commençait à rougir de colère. 

Blaise le regarda de haut en bas avec un air suffisant et fit demi-tour, sa cape battant derrière lui. Tout en remontant dans son bureau, nettement plus confortable, le jeune sorcier se retint de soupirer. Sa carte “officielle” tombait à l’eau… Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Qui accepterait d’aider d’ancien Serpentards, car il fallait l’avouer, la majorité des Mangemorts avaient été des Serpentards. 

“Je ne dirige pas une œuvre de charité” avait dit cet homme. Mais oui ! Après tout, pourquoi pas ! Les Gryffondors étaient connus pour leur “grand cœur”, même si Blaise appelait ça du sentimentalisme mal placé, pour une fois ça allait lui servir. 

Mais qui contacter … s’il allait voir Longdubas ou Weasley il serait accueilli à coup de pierres. Et il était plutôt content de son physique.   
Quelqu’un de “bon”, de généreux et qui pardonnait plutôt facilement … de bien vu médiatiquement parlant … Potter ? hm, lui demander d’aider Drago n’était pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle, vu leur passé. Granger ? hm… ça pourrait marcher ! Maintenant il fallait juste la retrouver et la convaincre de lui laisser cinq minutes pour s’expliquer. Un jeu d’enfant quoi ! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Blaise n’avait finalement pas eu besoin de chercher très loin avant de trouver la sorcière la Plus Douée de sa Génération. Elle était souvent citée dans la Gazette, en général pour montrer à quel point elle peinait à faire reconnaître les droits des différentes créatures magiques qu’elle avait décidé de prendre sous son aile. Granger avait effectivement toujours aussi grand cœur … et si elle avait décidé d’aider les Sombrals à obtenir il ne savait quels droits, il y avait des chances pour qu’elle accepte d’aider des anciens Mangemorts, n’est-ce pas ? 

Le jeune sorcier se l’avouait, il essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer. Parce que si Granger ne l’aidait pas un minimum, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’il faisait, ni comment.  
Le jeune homme à la peau sombre traversa à nouveau les nombreux couloirs du Ministère pour se retrouver au département de Préservation de la Diversité de la Faune Magiques. Le bureau dans lequel il entra était un peu mieux entretenu que celui du département pénitentiaire, mais c’était encore bien loin d’être au niveau de son propre bureau. Il reconnut sans mal la sorcière qui avait fait sa scolarité avec lui. Des cheveux châtains attachés en chignon serré, qui semblait sur le point d’exploser. Elle se tenait bien droite et écrivait à la baguette sur ce qui semblait être un tableau, comme ceux qu’ils avaient eu en cours. Des noms latins tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres s’alignaient en colonnes bien ordonnées. 

« Granger… » salua-t-il sobrement quand la jeune femme le remarqua, avec un sursaut de surprise. Le « vigilance constante » de Maugrey avait peut-être disparu… ou pas tant que ça à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait pointé sa baguette vers sa poitrine. 

« Zabini ? » questionna-t-elle d’un ton très calme, malgré son arme dégainée. 

« J’ai besoin de tes services, Granger. Mais avant tu veux bien ranger ton jouet ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil arrogant. 

La sorcière hocha sobrement la tête et abaissa sa baguette, sans pour autant la ranger nota Blaise. 

« Que puis-je pour toi ? Tu as besoin d’un modèle pour une statue monumentale d’hippogriffe pour une de tes merveilles architecturales ? » dit-elle d’un air doucereux et vaguement moqueur. 

Blaise se retint de répliquer et se contenta de s’asseoir, sans y avoir été invité, dans un fauteuil relativement usé.   
« En fait c’est davantage une … proposition. »

Intriguée, la jeune femme vint s’asseoir à son bureau. Elle posa les coudes sur son bureau, joignit les mains sur lesquelles elle posa son menton. Toute son attention était fixée sur son invité surprise. 

« Explique-toi. »

Il était hors de question qu’il explique qu’il voulait uniquement sauver Drago. La Gryffondor n’accepterait jamais de n’aider qu’un seul individu et encore moins celui qui l’avait traitée de Sang de Bourbe à chaque occasion.

« Azkaban libère les prisonniers les moins dangereux. Surtout les Mangemorts qui étaient sous influence pendant la Guerre… » il s’arrêta, regardant son ancienne camarade droit dans les yeux. Noisette contre noisette. Elle le regardait sans ciller, attentive à ses paroles. C’était déjà bien, au moins elle ne l’avait pas éjecté de son bureau à coup de sortilèges de son invention. 

« Tu te doutes que après 8 ans enfermés à Azkaban ils ne sont pas… comment dire ça… » C’était rare qu’il ne trouve pas ses mots pourtant. Mais Hermione l’interrompit.

« Ils ne sont pas aptes à la vie en société. »

Blaise se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle comprenait. Rien n’était joué mais au moins elle comprenait. 

« Exactement. J’ai vu 18 personnes qui ont fait partie de ma maison ou du moins de mon cercle social disparaître il y a 8 ans. Et ils ont disparu à nouveau, pour de bon cette fois, parce que ce Ministère n’est pas foutu d’assumer ses erreurs ou de prendre des initiatives jusqu’au bout. On leur a dit de faire de la place à Azkaban, alors ils en font. Ils ont laissé ces gens mourir devant leur porte, Granger. Devant leurs yeux et ils n’ont rien fait. »

Blaise serra les poings. Il n’était pas censé s’enflammer, ça c’était bon pour les autres maisons, pas pour les Serpentards. Même s’il avait quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps, sa maison le définissait encore, il en était conscient.   
Hermione le regarda en fronçant un peu les sourcils. 

« Zabini, je t’entends. Je suis d’accord que c’est un comportement indigne de la part du Département de Rodrigus mais … je ne vois pas en quoi moi, directrice du département de la Préservation de la Faune Magique… en quoi je peux t’aider. » 

« Ce n’est pas en tant qu’employée du Ministère que je viens te voir, Granger. » il fit une pause et pausa les mains sur le bureau, comme pour s’ancrer un peu plus et mettre plus de poids dans sa voix. « Je viens te voir en tant que défenseuse de la veuve et de l’orphelin, en tant que défenseuse des Elfes de maison, en tant qu’héroïne de guerre au grand cœur et au… »

Hermione l’arrêta en levant sa main. « Je t’arrête Zabini. Arrête les éloges et viens en aux faits. » 

Blaise ricana. « Finalement tu aurais peut-être eu ta place chez nous.” il redevint sérieux et raconta la vérité. « Pour être honnête Granger, absolument rien n’est fait pour les nouveaux libérés, on les laisse crever comme des rats et on ramasse les restes quand il y en a. Je ne peux pas supporter ça sans rien faire. Ce n’est pas mieux qu’une exécution, sauf que le Ministère a la conscience tranquille et ils n’ont pas à payer le bourreau. J’aimerai créer quelque chose, un programme, une association, n’importe quoi. Quelque chose qui permettrait de limiter la casse et de permettre à ces gens de retrouver une vie après 8 ans d’enfer. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le bureau. Blaise sentait le regard perçant de la jeune femme le passer au crible. 

« Tu en es ? ou pas. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps Granger, il est déjà assez précieux comme ça. » se rengorgea le sorcier, décidé à ne pas montrer son désarroi. Sans Granger, haute figure médiatique, dans la partie son projet était presque condamné. 

« Arrête tes simagrées de Serpentard théâtral Zabini. » sourit Hermione en se renfonçant dans son siège. « Et si jamais j’étais effectivement intéressée par ce que tu proposes … tu aurais besoin de quoi, exactement. »

Le jeune homme resta le plus impassible possible, son visage mat restant de marbre. « Il faudrait un lieu d’accueil je suppose, un endroit sûr et indétectable. Les ennemis sont partout … »

« Vigilance constante, oui je connais la rengaine. » soupira la sorcière. 

Un lieu donc. Une aide psychomagique je suppose et… je ne sais pas trop quoi d’autre. Un accès aux informations, mais à petite dose pour éviter un choc. » 

Hermione attrapa un parchemin et aussitôt une plume jaune vif sortit d’un tiroir entrouvert, pour écrire à toute vitesse les paroles du jeune Sang Pur. 

« Il faudrait peut-être des cours, pour apprendre ce qui a changé depuis leur enfermement. Et puis leur donner l’opportunité d’apprendre un métier ou du moins les former à quelque chose et puis surtout … »

La discussion continua longtemps, les laissant avec un tourbillon d’idées et trois parchemins complètement recouverts de projets. 

« Granger, tu as une idée de lieu déjà ? Le temps presse un peu. » demanda Blaise en pensant à son vieil ami qui sortait d’ici peu. 

« Il faut un endroit facile à cacher, n’est-ce pas ? Magique, si possible. »

« Ce serait l’idéal oui. » 

« Alors j’ai peut-être une idée … mais ça ne va pas être simple. » dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, visiblement dans de profondes réflexions. 

« Zabini, est-ce que tu accepterais l’aide d’autres personnes ? Je connais un lieu qui serait idéal mais … ce lieu ne m’appartient et j’ai besoin de l’autorisation de Ha… je veux dire de son propriétaire. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Mais après tout, il avait vraiment besoin de l’aide de Granger pour une fois. Un projet pareil soutenu par la célèbre et fantastique Hermione Granger ? Personne ne pourrait rien contre eux ! 

« Qui ? »

« ... Harry. » souffla-t-elle. « Je pense que je peux le convaincre. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte mais ça devrait être possible ! »

De la tarte ? pensa Blaise, un instant perdu. Sans doute une expression moldue. Ces gens étaient vraiment étranges !

« Si tu arrives à le rallier à notre cause, je n’ai rien contre. Mais c’est quand même lui qui a le plus souffert de …. de Tu Sais Qui et des Mangemorts. Tu es sûre qu’il voudra s’investir là-dedans ? »

« Oh vraiment ! Zabini appelle le Voldemort ! Il est mort pour de bon et ne pas revenir pour t’en mettre une parce que tu auras osé prononcer son nom. » s’agaça la sorcière. « Mais oui ça devrait être possible. Harry n’est pas … il ne s’est pas bien remis de tout ça. Je pense qu’un projet comme celui-là ne peut lui faire que du bien ! Faut juste réussir à le convaincre mais laisse-moi faire, je devrais réussir à gérer. »

Les deux anciens élèves se levèrent et, d’un même geste, tendirent la main pour se serrer solennellement la main. 

« En combien de temps penses-tu avoir Potter de notre côté ? » demanda Blaise en regardant sa montre à gousset magique.

« Laisse-moi deux semaines, trois maximum. Si Harry refuse toujours, on trouvera autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais on trouvera autre chose. »

Blaise hocha la tête, salua sa nouvelle associée et sortit du bureau pour rejoindre le sien. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre trois semaines … en espérant que ce bougre de Potter accepte de participer au projet !  
D’ailleurs il manquait un nom à ce projet, ils allaient devoir en discuter. Et, connaissant les Gryffondors ils allaient voter pour un nom sentimentalo-dramatique du genre le Projet Phoenix Qui Renaît de Ses Cendres. Mais bon, pour une fois Blaise n’allait pas cracher sur une aide bienvenue.


End file.
